


A Night To Remember

by Gemology



Category: NEOKOSMOS
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tye and the gang are off to prom! Now that the Compies have finally loosened their grip on the confining rules of the kid's incarceration, what antics with Tye, Iris, and Z get up to on the night of their first ever in person meeting? Will Tye kiss Iris? Will Z finally hack into the telepads? Will the Compies let loose and join the kids for a dance? Only one way to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NEOKOSMOS Prom AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168130) by Shelby Cragg and Amber Rogers. 



> I really suck at titles.

Today would normally be a boring, average day for Tye. Just as every day of their fourteen year lifespan had been boring and average, so too would this one have been. It would have been, were it not for the envelope Dr. Xaveria had presented them a few days earlier.

Inside there was an invitation, for something called prom. What it was didn't really matter to Tye. What mattered was that Tye was being allowed to meet the friends that they had been talking to for years, Iris and Z. And not just them either, but several other kids that lived on the same facility! It was going to take place in two weeks, so Tye had lots of time to chat with their friends about the event.

**TYE: i can't believe they're going to let us meet! and at a party!**

**IRIS: I've been reading about prom online. There's all these weird rituals humans used to do to prepare. But then, once you get there, nothing special really happens? So I don't know what the point is of all the preparation.**

**TYE: like what**

**IRIS: Well, first of all, the boy does all the hard work and the girl just has to look pretty! So weird. If they're going together, why don't they both pitch in equally? So the boy is suppose to rent a fancy car called a limo, which is a really big vehicle, even though it's just the two of them. And he also has to buy flowers and sometimes a dress for the girl.**

**TYE: what about me?**

**IRIS: I guess this is one of those times in human history when gender was really important.**

**TYE: hmm**

**IRIS: But this is our prom Tye! We can do whatever we want.**

**TYE: true! and i still can't believe i'll get to see YOU! i mean, i've seen your picture, but it's not the same...**

**IRIS: Yeah! I wonder how many other kids will be there. Maybe I'll ask Dr. Q.**

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Xaveria. She held a bundle of hangers in her hand, and attached were several outfits the likes of which Tye had never seen before. "Tye. I've brought you a selection of outfits for the prom."

Tye glanced back to the computer, anxious to talk more with Iris, but knowing it was unwise to ignore their doctor. After all, they wouldn't want to upset her and end up banned from prom. That would literally be the worst thing in the world. Besides, once they met Iris in person, the two of them could talk all night – and face to face! The idea made Tye nervous, and they found themselves feeling a little shaky as they made their way to Dr. Xaveria to examine the outfits.

Xaveria was currently laying out the selections on the bench where Tye usually sat for examinations. They looked down, scowling thoughtfully as they tried to decide which one Iris might like best. Which only distracted them with thoughts of what Iris might be wearing, and what Iris might look like in any of these outfits.

"Tye?" Dr. Xaveria broke them from their thoughts. "Which one do you want to wear to the prom?"

Tye looked down at the elegant dress shirt and matching black pants, then over to a more casual red blouse with a long dark skirt, next to that a beautiful sparkly green dress, and lastly an equally sparkly pink low cut v-neck shirt with a short black skirt.

"Hmm." Tye rubbed their chin as they thoughtfully looked at each outfit. They reached for one, and then were distracted by another, taking time to reach toward each as indecisiveness reigned. Tye picked up the pink shirt, holding it up on themselves to get a better look. Xaveria watched closely, but offered no assistance.

They picked up the match skirt, holding it with their other hand to compare. The outfit looked really nice – they all did – but it didn't feel right. Tye set both clothing pieces down and picked up the pair of pants. Tye was used to wearing shorts though, so the shorter of the skirts seemed like the most fitting choice. The shirt it was paired with was a great color, but far too revealing for them to be comfortable.

Tye laid out the clothes again, hoping to get a better sense of their style. Tye had worn basically the same thing every day as far back as they could remember. Actually having a choice was new and exciting and nerve wracking all at the same time. They picked up various articles of clothing, separating them into two piles, one a bit more organized than the other. When they were finished, they placed their hands on their hips, satisfied with the outfit they had chosen.

Dr. Xaveria roved her eyes over the outfit, observing the selection. "Very well, Tye. This is the outfit that suits you?"

They nodded with certainty. "Yep!"

"Alright. Now I must perform your daily exams." As usual, she asked Tye questions about the current goings on in their life, which was never really much as Tye was confined to a single room. Once she was finished, Xaveria wordlessly gathered up the unchosen clothing items, but left the hangers with Tye.

After she was gone, Tye looked again at the chosen outfit. They wanted to put it on now, but felt like they should wait until the night of the party. It was so neat to have something new and different to wear. Tye decided to see if Iris was still on to chat.

**TYE: Iris?**

No answer. Tye puffed a breath of air through their cheeks. They really enjoyed talking with Iris. It was always disappointing when one of them was distracted or the compies shut off the chat room. Maybe Iris was picking out her own outfit for the prom. Tye's mind was still reeling that they were actually going to meet her, for real!


	2. Inquiry

They were brought out of their thoughts of the upcoming night by the arrival of Dr. Zehra. "Hello Tye!" she greeted cheerfully. She always seemed to be cheerful. It was a little annoying, at times. She was a lot friendly than Dr. Xaveria, at least. "What's this Tye?" Zehra was examining the clothing pile on the bench where they usually sat to eat.

"It's my outfit for prom!" Tye leapt up from their computer and headed over. "I can't believe you guys are going to let me meet my friends."

"Well, it's not really up to me personally, Tye." she grinned at their excitement. "If I had my way-" she paused, averting her eyes from Tye and appearing uncertain, before she abandoned the statement. "You should probably hang these up, so they don't get wrinkled. I'm sure you want to look your best for your first meeting with other kids."

Tye nodded, preoccupied with the thought of what Dr. Zehra had been going to say moments earlier. But they did as she advised, using the hangers that Dr. Xaveria must have known they'd need. When they turned around from the closet, Dr. Zehra was waiting with their nutrient block.

"Seems like you're excited for the big day!" Dr. Zehra pulled out a snack for herself after Tye had taken their meal from her hands.

Tye nodded thoughtfully, their body present, but their mind seemingly far away in the vastness of space. It was a lot to take in, the prospect of getting to meet Iris and Z – especially Iris. Actually being able to touch her, shake her hand, hug her, hold her... how was Tye supposed to eat or sleep when their mind was running a million miles an hour?!

And yet, it seemed that while they were absorbed in their thoughts, they'd absentmindedly finished, and Dr. Zehra was standing up to leave. She gave a wane smile to Tye before she headed for the telepad, concern written heavily on her face, but knowing that she shouldn't pry Tye further.

"Dr. Zehra." Tye spoke a moment before her feet hit the telepad.

She should leave, she knew. She was only here to give Tye their meal and then depart. She had other work that she should attend to, she knew. But there was a piece of her that she could not deny had a real interest in Tye's well being. Mentally she scolded herself, but paused and turned around anyway. "Yes, Tye?"

"Do you know what Iris likes? Like, um... if I wanted to draw her a picture or..." Tye looked around their room. They had the sudden urge to create something more tangible than colors on a piece of paper, something more long lasting and worthwhile. But the supplies in their room were meager and limited, provided only at the discretion of their doctors.

Dr. Zehra frowned. "I'm sorry Tye, I don't. I'm not her doctor, I'm yours. Maybe Dr. Xaveria would have an idea?" she was grateful that this was a question which she didn't have to dodge or lie to Tye about. There were some things in the past that they had asked about that Zehra just wasn't permitted to discuss. Of course, Xaveria probably didn't know either, but she was far better at refusing Tye's questions than she was.

She noticed Tye's disappointed face, and couldn't just leave them like that. "Iris likes you, Tye. It's obvious from the way you talk about her. She'll love anything that you give her, I promise." And with that, Dr. Zehra waved farewell as she disappeared on the telepad.

Tye moped around their room. They thought of drawing, their usual favorite hobby. But they were too antsy about the prom to be able to focus. Tye was just wishing they had someone to talk to, and was thinking of pinging Iris again, when they got a chat notification on their computer.

**Z: yo tye dye!**

**TYE: Z! how are you?**

**Z: feelin fine! I still can't believe we're going to meet soon!**

**TYE: yeah, it's pretty crazy! and we'll get to meet Iris too!**

**Z: pretttyyy cray cray. wonder what it's all about. probably secretly another test.**

**TYE: pff, i don't care! i'll get to see you guys for real! other humans, in the same room as me!**

**Z: i wonder how many kids will be there. maybe i'll meet some other hackers and we can swap trade secrets!**

**TYE: haha, yeah! i wonder if anyone else knows more about what's going on... why they haven't let us meet in person before...**

**Z: i bet there's lots of cool stuff we can learn from the other kids! do you think there will be a lot? like... HUNDREDS?**

**TYE: gees, i hope not. ive only ever talked to two people in person, and that's the doctors. that might be scary to be in a room of so many other people.**

**Z: don't worry Tye! i'll be there to protect you! :(**

**TYE: haha thanks! :)**

**TYE: did your doctor bring you any clothes to wear for prom?**

**Z: oh yeah! but i'm not telling you what i'm wearing. it'll be a surprise.**

**TYE: i don't even know how i'm going to sleep until then. every time i lay down and close my eyes I just think about meeting Iris, and you.**

**Z: don't worry so much about it dude! it's going to be awesome, you'll see!**


	3. Lessons

A few days later, Xaveria was making small talk, as she usually did while performing Tye's daily tests. "Is there anything else you require for prom?"

Tye felt their heart leap into their throat as they thought of the impending day. They tried to remember what Iris had said... _vehicle... no... dress... already provided for by the doctors... flowers!_ "What about flowers?" Tye asked shyly.

"Flowers? What for?" Dr. Xaveria asked nonchalantly as she took a sample of Tye's blood.

"I want to bring Iris a gift. And I heard that was a human tradition." Tye blushed slightly, thinking about Iris again.

"You're excited to meet Iris, are you?" she placed the otoscope to Tye's left ear.

"I'm excited to meet all my friends!" They grinned at the prospect. They'd never met any other humans, much less been to a whole gathering of them. The only two living beings Tye had ever interacted with in person were Dr. Xaveria and Dr. Zehra. They were alright company, when they were around, but there weren't a whole lot of fun.

Xaveria checked their right ear. "I think we can arrange for some flowers. Anything else?"

Tye's mind flashed through all the conversations they had, trying to think of something Iris might have said to indicate another gift she might like. But Tye was not always the best at paying attention, much less remembering hundreds of conversations. "I don't know. Anything you'd suggest? Do you know what Iris likes?"

"Tye, you must make your own preparations for the prom." Dr. Xaveria closed her bag and headed for the telepad. "You still have a few days. Let me know if there's anything else you need to prepare."

Tye kicked at the bench with their heels, waiting for Dr. Zehra. They glanced over at the outfit in their closet, the four hangers holding the various articles a vast contrast against their gray shirts. Soon they'd be putting it on, and then they'd be seeing Iris, and Iris would be seeing them, and-

Dr. Zehra had arrived. She noticed Tye looking at the new clothes. "Exciting, right?" She hopped up next to them as Tye turned to face her.

"I guess." Tye shrugged.

"You guess?!" Zehra sounded shocked. She held out Tye's nutrient block, and they took it, but didn't eat. "Tye, it's a party! And you're going to meet Iris!"

"I know, Dr. Zehra." Tye nibbled off a cover of their block. "But what if she doesn't like me in person? Or what if I say something dumb? What if I-"

"Tye, _Tye_! You need to calm down. You talk to Iris _all the time_. She likes you a lot too. You guys are going to get along great! Dances are a lot of fun." Zehra placed a hand on their shoulder reassuringly.

"A dance? I thought it was a party?!" Tye stressfully reached up and grabbed a fistful of their hair and tugged at it, the unfinished nutrient block still held in the other hand.

Zehra looked quizzically at Tye, before remembering that they had never been to any kind of party. They'd never been outside this room... "Well, it's a bit of both, Tye. You can do whatever you want. You can talk, you can dance, get pictures, eat food- at least the ones I've been to. Not proms, just parties."

"I don't know how to dance!" Tye snapped their food in half. "Has Iris been learning how to dance?"

Dr. Zehra looked wide eyed at Tye. She'd never meant to upset them. She had to figure out how to make Tye feel better. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving with them still distressed. "I could... I could teach you!"

Tye brightened immensely at the suggestion, before leaping to their feet. "YES!" Tye hopped around, now full of a new energy they hadn't felt in weeks.

"Okay." Dr. Zehra rose to her feet. "But first you have to eat." she pointed to the nutrient block still held in both of Tye's hands.

Tye looked at both, and then did their best to shove the two in their mouth at the same time, eager to begin lessons. It wasn't just that Tye was learning something new, but they were learning something new for Iris. Tye could only hope she'd be impressed, and that she hadn't been secretly learning to dance before they had had the chance.

Dr. Zehra wanted to tell Tye to slow down, but she didn't want to kill their mood. "I can't stay long. But I'll show you a little bit every day until prom. You can practice when I'm not here. And I bet wikipedia has some pages about dancing that you can learn from too."

Their expression changed from excited to apprehensive. Tye wasn't the most apt reader, but they really did want to work hard to attract Iris' attention. The thought of her being bored with them filled Tye with determination.

"Alright, so-" Dr. Zehra tried to think of which dance she should show to Tye. She had no idea what type of music would be played at the prom, so it was difficult to determine the style of dance she should teach them. She did know that Tye would want to dance with Iris, so she decided to start with a dance meant for couples. "Since I'm taller, why don't you put your hands on my waist. And I'll put my hands across your shoulders."

Tye followed along. Being this close to Dr. Zehra was freaky weird. But Tye had to do it! They had to learn how to dance for Iris.

"And then, you just-" she started to hum a tune that Tye had never heard. Dr. Zehra swayed back and forth, and Tye figured out that they were meant to follow suit. "Here we are! We're dancing!"

They kept swaying, but looked skeptical. "This seems too easy. We're just moving around together really slowly. Isn't there more?"

"Oh yeah, lots!" Zehra's arms left their shoulders. "I'll show you something else tomorrow. But I have to get going." She swiftly headed for the telepad.

"See you tomorrow for another lesson! Don't forget to practice and study!"

Then Tye was left alone again.


	4. Nerves

Two days until prom. When Tye was awake, they thought and worried about it. When Tye slept, they dreamed of the upcoming event. Unfortunately, most of the time those dreams had turned into nightmares, where for some inexplicable reason Tye said or did the wrong thing, and it upset Iris, and she never spoke to them again. Sometimes Z was there, sometimes they weren't.

But the dreams made Tye anxious, and made them think even hard about saying the right thing, trying to mentally comb through every scenario in which they might find themselves with Iris. They practiced dancing, but had some trouble figuring out how it was supposed to work since here was no music or partner present.

Dr. Zehra gave them as much advice as she could, based on her limitied experience with social gatherings. She'd been practiving different dance moves with Tye for days, and she could only hope that what she was teaching was appropriate for this type of Earth gathering. Tye seemed to be catching on very quickly, probably because they had little else to do all day than practice, being confined to their room.

Tye ate, if only to appease Dr. Zehra and receive more lessons. This troubled her – after all, teaching Tye was outside of her usual protocol. She shouldn't have to bribe Tye to eat, but they seemed genuinely both distressed and excited for the upcoming event. She wonder how she might bribe them once the prom was over.

"So Tye, have anything special planned for the big night?" Dr. Zehra was showing Tye some freeform and loose dance moves.

"I dunno. Whatever." Tye shrugged, trying to follow along.

"No, Tye, you need to-" Zehra was going to say, " _feel the music_ ", but realized that Tye would have no idea what that meant. Her face scrunched as she tried to think of how to teach Tye how to move to a beat they'd never heard. "Nevermind. Let's work on the slow dance some more." she said, and the two got into position. "Come on, Tye. I know you've been thinking about prom. You're going to meet Iris. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, but- what's prom like?" Tye suddenly asked.

Zehra stopped, her eyes going wide in surprise. "Oh, ah- I don't know, Tye. It's a human custom. It's not something our species celebrates."

"But you know about the prepations for it, don't you?" Tye removed their arms from their positions on Dr. Zehra.

"How would you know that?" Dr. Zehra sounded surprised, which was surely a dead give away.

"Aren't you?" Tye caught on to her apprehensive expression. Tye hated when secrets were kept from them, which happened all the time – nobody ever told them anything. They hadn't known for sure that Dr. Zehra had been helping with planning the prom, but all the compies seemed to be in the know about everything. At the very least, they all knew more than Tye did.

Dr. Zehra hesitated. She genuinely cared for Tye, and didn't like keeping secrets from them. But if she were to ever compromise the testing parameters, it would waste the years of research that had been done on Tye – not to mention all the trouble she'd be in. "It's supposed to be a surprise, Tye. Didn't you do research on prom?"

Tye scuffed their shoe against the floor. "Yeah, but... I want to know what ours is going to be like. I want-" Tye sighed. They knew that it didn't matter what they wanted. It never mattered. And yet, they remembered that they were going to meet their friends, Iris and Z, in person. That was something they had wanted for a very long time, and now their deepest desire was being fulfilled. Sure, it was probably just another test, but the meeting was happening, and that was all that really mattered. Tye's want to see their friends probably didn't have any influence on prom happening.

"Sorry, Tye." Zehra didn't pressure Tye to reveal what they were thinking. She likely wouldn't have been able to meet their request. And she was supposed to keep their social interaction to a minimum. Even teaching them to dance was probably against protocol. "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow!" She stepped onto the telepad. "And they day after that is the big day!"

Tye flopped on their bed with a sigh. They had the desire to practice dancing some more, but they also felt like they'd had enough to last their whole lifetime. Their stomach was twisting in knots and doing flips, and they wished they hadn't eaten the nutrient block that Dr. Zehra had brought. But it'd been the same trade off all week, Tye eating in exchange for lessons, despite how nervous they constantly felt. Only two more days. Two more days, and Iris would be in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really sick and I feel this chapter is terrible and boring.


	5. Soon

"Tye?" Dr. Xaveria continued to check their vitals. "Tye!" she said, a little firmer, and a little louder.

Tye finally looked in her direction. They'd been too busy worrying about the upcoming social gathering. They felt like they hadn't slept all night. They'd just laid awake all night, unsure if they even wanted to attend prom anymore.

"What are your plans for prom night?" she asked.

"Dunno." Tye shrugged, still distracted.

"You had two weeks to prepare. Surely you've thought about it?" she prodded. All the doctors were supposed to collect data on the plans of their charges. Without it, this experiment would be incomplete. With the way they'd been acting, Xaveria knew Tye had more to say than they were letting on.

"What will you do when you get there?" Dr. Xaveria tried wording the question differently to try to get Tye to open up.

"I guess I'll go find Iris and Z and talk to them." Tye tapped their knuckles on their knees.

"Is that all?" She tried to encourage them to speak.

Tye looked away, their eyes looking at anything in the room that wasn't Dr. Xaveria. "Maybe we'll dance... I don't know, whatever they want to do. I don't want to interfere with their fun." Their eyes finally landed on the outfit in their closet, that they hadn't touched since Dr. Xaveria had brought it for them. Maybe they should try it on before the big day...

"Well, I do hope you have fun, and enjoy yourself." Xaveria stood up to leave. "Be sure to be well rested for the event. I'll be back tomorrow to retrieve you, and help with any last preparations." she left the room, and Tye was left to be preoccupied with their thoughts again. Just one more day.

Tye was only alone for a few moments before Dr. Zehra arrived. Tye hoped that today's dance lesson would be at least a temporary distraction from their uneasiness about the impending day. They stood up eagerly, hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

Dr. Zehra seemed to not notice, or else ignored, Tye's eagerness to begin, instead taking a seat on the bench where Tye usually ate their meals. "Tye, you've been practicing every day. You know enough. Come sit down and relax."

They thought about it for a few seconds, before whirling around with a distressed expression. "How can I relax when I'm going to- ARGH!" They grabbed at their hair, tugging at handfuls.

Dr. Zehra was surprised by Tye's outburst, and her normally cheerful expression turned anxious. "Tye, just calm down." she got up and gripped them by the shoulders.

Tye stood there, shaking, fists clenched as if they were poised to strike at any moment. They finally relaxed, and Zehra's hands left them to hang at her sides.

"I feel like I'm dying every day!" Their lip quivered, and tears threatened to spill from the corners of their eyes.

"Gees, Tye... I didn't realize you were so worked up about this." Dr. Zehra took them by the hand and led them to the bench. "Come on over and eat. We'll talk. You'll feel better." She produced their nutrient block and placed it in their hands. Tye placed it to their mouth and nibbled at it, physically there, but their eyes seeming very far away.

"Come on, what's got you down?" Zehra waited patiently for Tye to answer.

They finished half their nutrient block before they seemed to come back to reality. "I'm just... scared. What if Iris or Z don't like me? What if they don't want to talk to me after prom is over? What if I mess up?"

"Tye, they're your friends. Everything is going to be fine." Zehra tried to sound reassuring. Honestly, this whole prom business was one big trial, and nobody had any idea how the kids were going to react once they were all put in a room together. But Zehra did know quite a bit about Tye, and a little bit about friendship.

"How do you know?" They said, accusingly.

Dr. Zehra didn't know exactly what to say to reassure them, but she would try her best. "That's just how friends are, Tye. If they really care, they won't leave you. And I know they care a lot about you."

They seemed to think about this while they finished their block. "I guess..." They sounded calmer, although not completely convinced.

Zehra got up without another word, unsure of what else to say. A feeling prickled at the back of her mind, and she had the urge to tell Tye that she would always be their friend, no matter what. But that would not be an appropriate doctor to patient relationship. She'd already let herself get too close by giving Tye lessons and talking with them during meals. So silently, she left.


	6. Anxiety

The big day had arrived. Tye was all set in their outfit, a black skirt with a white dress shirt, sparkly pink vest, a suit jacket, and a red tie. Their usual shoes didn't quite seem to match, but they were comfortable to Tye didn't care. They spent most of the day pacing around their room, rehearsing conversations that they wanted to have with Iris and how they might turn out. They were examining every word they might say, trying to perfectly string together the best phrases to create interesting conversation topics for the entire night.

Even though there would be more kids there that Tye had never even spoken to through chat, they were not thinking about that. They were just waiting for one of the doctors to come get them for the prom. Dr. Xaveria and Dr. Zehra had both already been by to keep Tyes daily routine on schedule. Every time Tye hoped that it would be time to go, and each time was disappointed.

They fidgeted with their tie, wanting to flop down on their bed, but not wanting to risk wrinkling their outfit. Time went by painstakingly slow. They wondered if Iris and Z were as flustered as they were feeling. Maybe this wasn't a big deal for them. Maybe they were totally relaxed. What if they had other friends that they had chatted with that they didn't talk about? What if they only wanted to hang out with new kids and not with them at all?

But just as Tye was reaching a breaking point, the door to their room opened. Tye jumped in surprise, extremely on edge. They couldn't recall a time when it had ever been used – after all, the compies always used the telepads to enter and exit. It was weird to suddenly see a square hole in the wall through which Dr. Xaveria entered.

In her arms she delicately held the flowers that Tye had asked for. They had almost forgotten about the requested blossoms, in their panicked state. "Tye, are you feeling alright?" she asked. It wasn't like her to be overly concerned about Tye, beyond making sure that their vital signs remained stable. The testing parameters were sterile, to keep any of the subjects from contracting an illness. So she was naturally concerned when Tye appeared less than healthy, especially right before such an important event.

Tye nodded vigorously, swallowing back their apprehension. It was _finally_ time for the prom! At least, Tye hoped it was. They had had so many dreams about going to the party that they weren't even sure they weren't still dreaming this time. They looked past Dr. Xaveria to the world outside their room. Well, the hallway outside their room. Really all they could see was a plain looking wall much like the ones surrounding their own room. But it was still a new wall. Tye's unease melted away and was replaced by excitement. They were going to get to see new parts of the ship, they were going to see their friends, and they were even going to see a lot of the other kids that lived on the ship.

"Then let's depart." Xaveria said, a smile peeking from the corners of her mouth, almost as if she were excited too. She passed the flowers to Tye, ushering them out the door. Truth be told, she was – not just because holding prom would offer new data on the subjects, but because she hoped it would help Tye. Tye was not quite as far along in their development as many of the other children, and perhaps this event would assist in furthering their growth.

For the first few minutes of the walk, Tye busied themselves thinking about Irs, and what they were going to do once they arrived. Prom was still very foreign territory to them, and Dr. Zehra had been very tight lipped about revealing any details. Something about "spoiling the surprise." Sure, Tye had done their research about the event, but it wasn't at all the same thing as experiencing it or having someone personally describe it.

Shortly, though, Tye realized that everything around them was new. They were outside their room, for the first time in their lives! And they weren't even taking advantage of it. Tye looked up, soaking in the sights of the ship. There really wasn't much to it. Gray hallway, gray doors, everything was pretty much as plain as their room, perhaps more so. They did notice a label next to each door. Most were pictures of kids Tye didn't recognize, but some were of compies. Dr. Xaveria was moving too fast for Tye to really read them.

Up ahead they saw an open door, through which unfamiliar sounds were pouring from. They could hear several voices, along with what they assumed was what Dr. Zehra had called "music." They were suddenly struck by another round of nervousness, and paused just outside the doorway. Though Tye had felt confident on the walk from their room, suddenly they weren't sure if they were ready.

"Come on Tye. It's in here." Dr. Xaveria gestured toward the room, even though it was obvious. She looked expectantly at them. Tye took a deep breath, stepping around the corner and facing the room. They hoped that everything they'd expected would be worth the wait. It was time for the prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write this chapter and then I thought, 'what if it was raining', and then realized there is no weather in space and had a momentary existential crisis. Meanwhile Tye has an existential crisis about Iris and Z.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic now has an 8tracks playlist! http://8tracks.com/pizzahorse/a-night-to-remember-a-neokosmos-prom-au-mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever been to one school dance and that was senior prom. I'm as clueless as Tye.
> 
> Big thanks to all 7 of you who left kudos! 7 kudos for 7 chapters!

Dr. Xaveria ushered Tye forward, encouraging them to join the other kids. Most had formed their own little pocket groups near the corners of the room or the walls, although there were a few stragglers who were entirely alone. They, like Tye, had likely sought out their chat friends first, and were not yet comfortable enough to venture beyond their pre-established social circles. There were a few stragglers by themselves, including one kid who clung like their life depended on it to their doctor.

It was so big, and open, and full of other kids all about Tye's age, as well as several compies that Tye did not recognize. The music was low, but audible, but Tye wasn't really paying attention to that. They were scanning the various bodies around the room, curious about all of them, but more anxious to find those they knew. They spotted Dr. Zehra heading toward them and Dr. Xaveria.

"Tye! You're here!" she smiled. "I think someone has been looking for you." she pointed to a tall redhead, who was standing by herself near one of the compies, looking as anxious as Tye still felt. They recognized her immediately – Iris! Before tonight, Tye had only seen her in pictures on their computer. Now, they were going to meet her for real... hear her voice the first time... She was standing right there. All Tye had to do was walk over and-

The red head in the deep blue dress turned, looking right at Tye. They both locked eyes for a moment, surprise playing over Iris' face, and equally on Tye's. Iris turned to Dr. Qurti, whispering to her but continuing to glance at Tye.

"Go on!" Dr. Zehra nudged them, and Tye stiffly walked over to join their friend. As Iris saw Tye approaching, she started to move towards them as well. They came within a foot of each other, then paused, both surveying the other and taking in the moment. Iris was nothing short of gorgeous, in a long blue dress that would have dragged on the floor were she not wearing white high heels. Her ears were adorned with silver earrings, simple but stunning.

Tye cleared their throat. They wanted so badly for words to come out, but now that Iris was in front of them, everything they'd practiced, every phrase they'd thought of to start a conversation, was all gone. They couldn't think of anything except for the fact that she was right here. Iris seemed to be having the same problem.

Then Tye remembered the floral arrangement in their hands. "These are for you!" Their voice came out at a slightly higher pitch and far more quickly than they had anticipated. Iris took the flowers with a smile, and Tye cleared their throat again and attempted to compose themselves. "You-" There were so many things Tye wanted to say, but they didn't seem to possess the vocabulary to describe how they were feeling right now, "uh, you look nice, Iris." Tye blushed furiously, balling up their fists and doing their best to keep eye contact.

Iris fiddled with the flowers as she spoke. "S-s-s-s-s-so do you, T-T-Tye." she looked embarrassed at her speech impediment. She didn't feel as awkward when she stuttered around Dr. Qurti, but this was Tye! Tye, the person she had waited so long to meet, and now she was blowing it. She decided to try again. "I r-r-r-r-really like your st-st-style."

"You're really-" Tye cleared their throat, "-really pretty." Tye's face felt hot at they blushed even deeper. They couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful Iris looked in person. They didn't even care about her stutter. It just made her all the more adorable. How were they going to make it through the night when they were already so flustered? Despite having known this night was coming for weeks, Tye still didn't feel prepared.

The pair stood there, smiling at each other, goofy grins on their faces as they took in this moment. They hadn't yet reached out for skin on skin contact, but the thought of it weighed heavily on both their minds. Finally, Iris broke the extended silence. "Just a se-se-se-sec- just a moment." Iris turned and walked back to Dr. Qurti, handing her the flowers so that her arms would be freed up. Tye watched her dress sway back and forth, long legs swishing the material around. Tye turned for a moment to look back at Dr. Xaveria and Dr. Zehra. Dr. Zehra gave Tye a thumbs up. Dr. Xaveria had a small smile on her face, as if she was pleased by their actions.

As Iris was walking back to Tye, a voice broke through the low murmurings and music that filled the room. "Yo Tye, Iris!"

The two turned toward the entrance, where the voice seemed to be coming from. Their eyes lit up when they realized who it was. "Z!" They said in unison.

"I can't believe you guys beat me here!" They said. "Man, there are so many kids here!" Z glanced around the room. Tye and Iris followed suit, checking to see how many more had arrived after them. There still seemed to be more filtering in, and those that had arrived before Tye were starting to mingle outside their personal social circles. They wondered if this would be the only opportunity they would have to meet more kids aside from Iris and Z. But Tye wasn't quite comfortable enough to branch out and introduce themselves to anyone new. Not yet, at least.

"So, this is prom, huh?" Z observed. Iris nodded in response.

"Yep." Tye suddenly had the urge to fiddle with their skirt and make sure it wasn't wrinkled. They should have checked before entering the room, dammit! Perhaps they were just being paranoid now that they were face to face with their friends. Z didn't seem overly phased by being here. Had there been other social events that Tye hadn't been invited to? Dr. Zehra had said this would be the first time any kids on the ship had met, but... it wouldn't be the first time either of the doctor's had lied to them.

"Say Z, do you know anyone else here?" Tye casually asked.

"Nope, just you two bitches!" They grinned, making finger guns at both. "Although I wonder if anyone has more information about the telepads or computer systems in this joint. This prom could be a great _networking_ opportunity for me." They tried to impress their friends with the use of the word, taking their collar in their hands and popping it out like they were hot stuff. Unfortunately their friends were too overwhelmed and nervous to take notice of their intellect.

"Geez, what the fuck? This is supposed to be a party, not a funeral! Lighten up a little!" The three all smiled, the two quieter people realizing that Z was right. Here they were, altogether, for the first time! They should be having fun!

"Heh, y'know, there's this thing I read about recently that I wanted to try with you guys!" Z stepped back to make more room for their demonstration. "It was an old human greeting. It's called a fist bump. You just make a fist and mash it against someone else's." They put their own two fists together as an example of the action. "Come on, let's try it together!" Z said excitedly, holding out one fist toward Tye and one toward Iris.

The other two kids reached a hand out to Z, but at the same moment they paused and looked at each other. It suddenly dawned on them that this would be the first time they were coming in contact with another human. The silence between them seemed to convey that, while Z was their friend, it didn't feel right that all three wouldn't be mutually sharing contact at the same time.

Tye and Iris seemed to have an identical thought process, because they both reached out their free hands toward each other, forming a tri-fistbump that would ensure they all touched in unison. Z caught on to the gesture readily. Eyes locked on each other, they completed the fistbump greeting together.

They all laughed, finally starting to get comfortable at the prom. The three continued to bump fists, trying to make sure they had the hang of it. Right hands, left hands, both hands – sometimes they'd miss and hit a wrist, but it was so much fun that nobody cared.

"Alright, my knuckles hurt." Tye said after a while. It was a strange feeling, to be able to touch human skin. Sure, Tye could feel their own body parts, but it was totally different when it was someone else. Sure, they'd had physical contact with their compie doctors, but their skin was scaley, where human skin was soft and fuzzy. Tye wanted more than anything to hold Iris and never let go.

Of course, they never wanted Z to go either, but their feelings toward Iris felt stronger, more certain. Something that made their heart beat just a little faster whenever they saw a message from her. Something that made them upset the first time Iris sent a picture, if only because they couldn't be there in person to run their fingers through her hair and hold her hand and just be in the same room together. They had always been separated by walls, and Tye never thought that all the times they'd wished to be with Iris would actually come true. Yet here she was, more stunning than Tye could ever have imagined, right in front of them.

"Tye?" Z was trying to get their attention.

"What-?" They looked up, coming out of their thoughts to see Z holding a flat hand towards them.

"High five!" Tye looked at the hand, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Z had probably explained this greeting while their mind was wandering. Well, if the fist bump was putting fists together, maybe this one was putting hands together. They lifted a hand and placed it against Z's.

"Weak sauce!" Z scoffed.

"L-l-l-l-like this, Tye." Iris proceeded to demonstrate a proper high five with Z, and their hands coming together made a satisfying _slap_. Then the three began a similar repetition as with the fist bumps, high fiving until they'd had their fill of trying out the gesture.

Their friendliness seemed to cause a chain reaction, and bring life to the party. A low murmur started to build, as kids all around the room began more openly talking with each other and mingling among other groups. Tye, Iris, and Z had lots of opportunities to chat with each other one on one, but they'd never been able to all talk together at once.

As much fun as they were having, Tye couldn't help longing for a little bit of alone time with Iris. They loved having both their friends there, but Iris was special to Tye, in a different way than Z was. They hadn't gotten the chance to dance with her yet, but they certainly didn't want Z to feel left out.

Luckily, Z had intentions of meeting other kids tonight. "Well, I'm gonna go see if anybody around here knows more about the tech in this place." They headed off in the direction of a group that was laughing at something, and seemed the friendliest. "See ya!" Z called over their shoulder, leaving Tye and Iris to their own devices.


	8. Dance

Without Z, Tye and Iris were left on their own. The two glanced at the other kids scattered around the room, briefly considering following Z's example and going off to meet some new people. But both were fairly shy, while Z tended to be more excitable and rambunctious.

Z was always looking for ways to escape their room and see the outside world. Iris had the desire to travel, but she was also content to stay in her room and continue her studies. Tye was probably the most timid of the three. Even though they were often bored by their room, they weren't exactly eager to leave it. Their only desire had been to meet Iris. If they didn't have to leave their room to do so they would have been just as happy to meet Iris there.

It was so surprising that the compies had let them meet at all. They were usually very strict with routines and check ups. Z was probably right, that the compies were using this prom to somehow perform a test on the kids. But it didn't matter. For once in their life, even if it was the only time, Tye and Iris were in the same room together. They'd touched hands and heard each other's voices. The feelings they both had right now were new and exciting and scary all at once.

A soft, slow melody started to play. Tye became more aware of the music, feeling somewhere deep within that now was the time to put Dr. Zehra's lessons to use. They weren't sure how they knew, but thinking back to the steps their doctor had taught them, and imagining using them in tandem with this music, simply felt right. Tye pulled at their collar, suddenly aware of how tight it felt. They gulped, feeling hot. But this was their chance, maybe the only chance they'd ever have."Iris?"

"Y-Yes, Tye?" she smiled at them, shuffling her hands nervously.

"Would- would you dance with me?" They looked hopeful.

"Oh! Ah-" Iris blushed, in that way she'd been blushing all night. "I-I-I d-don't know h-how." Iris tried to keep her words level, but the more nervous she got, the more her stutter became evident.

"I can show you!" Tye said excitedly, giving a little bow and offering their hand for Iris to take. "If you want." They said, a little meeker, not wanting to pressure their friend.

"Then I'd l-l-l-l-love t-to." Iris took Tye's hand, and for the first time that evening their fingers intertwined.

The pair stared at their hands, which fit perfectly together. Everything that had happened since they'd both arrived was so new, and all these feelings the two now had were unpredictable. Tight chests, shaky hands, pounding hearts. Tye had had similar feelings in the days leading up to the prom, and even at times when they and Iris were just chatting through text. Tye wasn't exactly sure what it all meant, but it made them happy, and giddy, and it made this moment all that much more special.

Tye regained their composure first, still worried about impressing Iris. "So uh, you actually put your arms across my shoulders." Tye sheepishly let go of Iris' hand. "And my hands go here." Tye placed their hands on Iris' waist, as Iris followed their instructions and laid her arms across their shoulders.

Tye led the way, just as Dr. Zehra had taught them. At first, the two stared down at their feet, trying to get used to the movements and not trip over one another. Tye had had practice, but Iris was taller and a bit lankier, and this was her first time dancing.

They were the only two on the dance floor, and it felt to them like they were the only two people that existed in the entire universe right now. Other kids seemed to take notice of their movements, and a few of the less timid ones found their own partners and tried to follow suit. Slow dancing was simple, easy to pick up and copy.

Once Tye and Iris had mastered swaying to the music, they looked up into each other's eyes. Tye realized that all the stars in the universe couldn't compare to Iris' beauty. They wished this moment could last forever. The two of them, closer than they'd ever been, and closer than they might ever be again. This could be the only prom they ever had. This could be the only time they'd ever meet, just for these few short hours. Tye almost couldn't bear the thought. They tried to push it out of their mind and focus on the here and now. If they thought too much about the future, the prom would pass them by. They needed to take hold of every piece of this night.

Iris was leaning down, her arms flowing over Tye's shoulders and around their neck. Tye hadn't noticed when it had happened, but their foreheads were touching. Iris had her eyes closed, and Tye knew that if they just leaned forward a few inches, their mouths could be touching. They could kiss her, right now. Tye wanted to kiss her more than they had ever wanted anything in their life.

Yet, they didn't. Sure, the two had known each other for almost their whole lives, and they talked all the time. But there was a part of Tye that couldn't help feeling like they'd just met. As if there was so much more they should know about each other before taking such a big step. But at the same time, this might be the only point in their lives that they'd see each other. It could be their only chance.

The music faded and a more upbeat tune started up. Iris slowly opened her eyes, as if coming out of a trance, smiling at Tye all the while. "Th-that was n-nice. Thank y-you." Her grin widened. She let out a happy sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath during the end of the song. The pair had stopped moving, but they still held each other close.

"You're welcome. I wanted- I wanted this night to be special for you, Iris." Tye removed their hands from Iris' hips and Iris slowly slid hers off of Tye's shoulders. She held them behind her back, rocking on her feet as she sheepishly responded.

"I-I-It's alr-r-ready s-s-s-sp-special because you're h-here, T-Tye." Iris loved saying their name out loud, even if she stumbled over it. This entire night felt like a dream so far. Meeting Tye had been something she'd never dared hope for, and now they were here, in the same room, and they'd talked and touched and laughed together. This night could never last long enough.

Tye grinned back, overcome by Iris' kind words. Everything was going so smoothly, and even better than they'd expected. If only this could last forever, the two of them together. Why did the doctors insist on keeping them apart?! What would be so wrong about sharing a room with Iris and spending all their time together? It would be a lot less boring and lonely.

But for now, Tye decided that it was still best to focus on what was happening now, and enjoying their time with Iris while it lasted. It was still early in the dance, and there was plenty of time to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been so long since an update. Wow, the kudos have more than doubled! Cool! Thank you for reading so far.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/gemology


End file.
